Can this be our Heaven? Revised
by Amara Seirtwo
Summary: Another SevHarry Bonding fic... better than my summary. This is Slash of course, if you don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters. I do however own the story. I get no money for anything written here. J.K. owns each character. Thank you and enjoy your reading, this is my first Fic and I'm very proud of it. –shrugs- Review please, I enjoy either criticism and praise. 

Chapter 1.

Summer came and went much as it had in the past fifteen year Severus Snape was teaching potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each time added its own mark on Severus' age. Each year, marking another lonely summer spent at Hogwarts.

Waking up, Severus Snape rolled over in his soft bed. The black curtains were pulled to prevent the heat from escaping, and the cold from creeping in. His long greasy locks were in his face as he sat up. His marred pale skin had a soft glow against the black comforter. His onyx eyes slowly adjusted to what little light pass beyond the thick curtains of his four-poster, as he uncovered his half-dressed body. He was covered in baggy black cotton sleeping pants.

Severus hated mornings almost as much as he hated Gryffindors. With a small yawn, Severus sat up and pulled back the curtains, cold air rushing in. Holding back an irate growl, Severus walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his many black robes. Walking over to his chest of drawers, Severus reached in and grabbed out his white shirt and black pants, an everyday task. He reached into yet another drawer and pulled out some black silk boxers. He gathered all his clothing and walked into his bathroom, where the water was already streaming the room up.

The bathroom was war as he began undressing, still not fully awake. There were fresh towels set on the sink for him. Without much thought, Severus pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift movement. He quietly stepped into the shower, where the water was already comfortable.

As the hot water beat down on his face, Snape allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts were directed to that night, the Sorting Feast would be happening, and he would have to sit through the boring events of the night. The students would arrive, much as they had in the past. They would take their seats; Albus would say a few words and the sorting would begin. After the sorting, everyone would begin to eat themselves silly.

Only, Severus thought, this year would be different. It will be the Golden Trio's last year; he'd finally be rid of the insufferable brats. No longer, would he have to put up with them bending and breaking each rule set by the headmaster. Nor, would he have to have that insolent brat, Harry Potter in his class.

Even though he had fought beside the boy during the war, he still didn't like the famous Harry Potter any. Everyone saw him as a hero, Severus did not. Some might say, Severus was jealous, others would say afraid. He was neither, he saw Potter as what he really was, an insufferable, incompetent, sniveling, little brat. The boy always acted as though he was better than the rest.

Severus washed up and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. He slipped into his boxers and pants. He put on some deodorant and poked at the spot where the dark mark had once been. Wincing, Severus put on his shirt. Shrugging some to get it to fit comfortably, he looked into the mirror. Beginning to comb his hair, Severus noticed that it was still greasy.

Scowling, he stormed out of his lavatory and into his living room. Sitting down, he put on a pair of socks and his shoes. He walked out of the room and into the corridor. Reaching into his pocket to make sure he had his wand, Severus discovered it was missing. With another growl, he returned into his private quarters to find it.

Searching everywhere and not yet finding, Severus tore apart his room. Looking in his other pocket, he found it. After letting a few cuss words out, Severus exited his rooms and began walking to the Great Hall. He took his usual seat and poured some tea.

"Good morning, Severus." Minerva greeted him, sounding very bored.

"Minerva."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

"What in the devil are you talking about? I'm supposed to be here, enjoying my tea in peace. Now if you don't mind, that's what I'd like to do."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten."

Suddenly it hit him; Severus was supposed to be on the train, for security reasons.

"Are you getting _that_ 'old' Severus?"

"No, Minerva, I'm still younger than you. I haven't forgotten either; I'm going to leave as soon as I finish my tea and toast."

"Alright Severus, might I suggest you leave now? It is Eleven fifty-five."

"Damn it, I'll eat on the train." Severus growled, exiting his post at the table.

Storming out of the Great Hall, Severus was yet again pissed at the famous, Harry Potter. 'That boy is the only reason I'm needed on the train. Why me? Just because I'm the only one who has everything done for tomorrow doesn't mean I'm the only one with spare time.'

Severus arrived outside the wards and 'popped' to Platform 9 ¾.

Students were already aboard the train and steam was spewing out of the engine. Severus boarded, walking to the Teachers Compartment. He sat down stiffly and crossed his legs, leaning against the seat tiredly.

'Let's just hope Har... er... Potter doesn't come whining about Draco.'

Just as the train took off, Severus heard a knock on his door.

With a sigh, Severus uncrossed his legs and looked at the door. "Enter." His voice lacked the usual venom and curtness.

TBC

Cliffies are enjoyable, aren't they? I'll try to keep this updated as often as I can. Please read and review, the future of this fic depends on it. M 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is the same as before. Don't own, just use.

Chapter 2.

Just as the train took off, Severus heard a knock on his door.

With a sigh, Severus uncrossed his legs and looked at the door. "Enter." His voice lacked the usual venom and curtness.

The door slid open to reveal a young man, with long dark hair. His eyes were the color of emerald. The boy moved to sit the opposite of Severus. He was in a dream-like state. He looked straight into Severus' onyx eyes and searched for something, which most-likely wasn't there. Love.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus growled, still lost in the boy's emerald eyes.

Harry smiled innocently, his eyes still glazed over. "I love you Severus."

Severus was glad he was sitting down, as the boy revealed what little news he had. His jaw had dropped and he was left wondering it such a thing was true. "What?"

"I love you… with all my heart and soul."

"Potter, I'm in no mood for jokes. What have you come here for? Speak now or get out, you've interrupted my peace."

"Oh… Sev, I've come to confess my love for you. Please don't be angry. I don't want to see you angry, I love you." Harry said with much innocence.

Severus looked at the Harry as the boy moved over and sat next to him, snuggling up to him. Not realizing it, Severus put his arm around him. Something about the boy was strange. Severus could sense it in his aura.

Harry had collapsed next to the man, he was starting to drain some of Severus' energy, as the door slid open and Hermione Granger peeked in.

"What in the name of god is going on in here? Professor Snape, what's wrong with Harry?" She questioned rather suspiciously.

Severus looked at her with his usual 'death glare' and sneered, "What do you think is going on? Obviously Harry is sick and I'm the one he wanted to be by, now leave us in peace as I think up the cure to his obvious disease. I'm in no mood to have a know-it-all brat watching over me as I look over Harry."

'Since when has he been Harry? What the hell is going on, why am I so protective? DAMN IT. I have to owl Albus, it's the only way.' Severus watched Hermione retreat much to her dislike.

Hermione had gone back to the compartment where she and Ronald had been sitting since Harry had left. She cuddled up to him and refused to tell him what she'd just seen. It wasn't her place to say. She had still looked shocked as she entered their compartment.

Meanwhile, Severus had been trying to loosen Harry's grip on him so he could send an owl to Albus. Severus had already gotten the parchment and quill ready. Slipping away finally, Severus moved out into the corridor to grab an owl. Before that, he began to write.

Albus,

Harry Potter collapsed on the train, after saying some odd things. Please have a bed ready for him in the infirmary. Perhaps he's mentally unstable after all. An odd aura surrounds him; I'll have to check it out. I'll see you in Hogsmeade then?

Severus Snape.

He grabbed an owl and tied the letter to its foot. Walking back into his compartment, he opened the window, telling the owl to deliver the letter post-haste to Dumbledore.

Severus turned to find Harry curled up in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. The boy was saying something under his breath, and Severus knew it had to be something to do with him. Kneeling beside the boy, Severus caught the words and almost smiled.

"Oh Sevvy… what have I done to make you leave?"

"Calm down, Potter, I'm here. I haven't left you, yet. What in the world is wrong with you?" He looked the boy over, finding no injuries or signs of a curse.

"Oh, Severus I love you and I thought you had left me. Please don't leave me." He launched himself at Severus, who was now standing by the door.

"What in the name of Merlin…" Severus grunted as he fell over, bumping his head on the floor.

Severus pulled Harry to his feet and brought him to the seat in their compartment. Sitting down, Severus pulled Harry up onto the seat and sighed.

Harry snuggled up to Severus and passed out yet again, something old and magical was having its effects on them both, though Severus still hadn't found out what it was.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, where Albus, Minerva and Poppy were all waiting for him and Harry.

"Severus, how lovely it is to see you already." Albus grinned, the twinkle ever-so present in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, Albus. Now, do you know what's wrong with Potter or am I going to have to figure it out on my own? I seriously doubt that I'm going to have the time to baby-sit him everyday. After all, It is with me that he feels the safest."

"Severus, there's one reason for that. Would you like to discuss it now, or later?"

"When we get to Hogwarts. I'm afraid I don't like being stared at by intolerable brats. After all, I am holding their cherished Potter."

"Alright Severus, after you." Albus smiled, pointing to one of the carriages.

Each one of them climbed in after Severus. Harry was still in his arms and on his lap. The boy was lighter than Severus expected.

'Lord, this boy is light. What in the name of Merlin is going on with him? Please tell me this is only temporary.' Severus thought as he climbed out of the carriage and began walking towards the school.

Albus' office was the closest, so Severus carried the boy up to the gargoyle. Dumbledore said the password and everyone stepped onto the moving stairs.

As soon as they were in the office, Snape deposited the boy in a chair and sat in the other one. Instantly wishing he hadn't.

"Sev… Where are you?" Harry asked through tears.

"I'm right here, Harry." Severus growled, looking at Potter in disgust.

"Severus, you know it isn't his fault. There is some ancient magic affecting you both." Albus offered.

"What do you mean? As soon as I touch the brat, my energy starts to drain and he passes out."

"Precisely Severus, How have you been feeling lately?"

"Although I see no reason to tell you, I've been feeling tired and irritated. Perhaps you'd like to tell me what this has to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. How else have you been feeling? Perhaps old and forgetful?"

"Albus, what are you talking about? Yes, I've been feeling that way, but you can expect that. I am getting older than I once was. Everyone is."

"Have you been thinking about Harry recently?"

"What? Albus, are you going to tell me what I have to do with Harry's illness?"

"Severus, answer the question. I'm not going to tell you anything until I'm absolutely sure what's going on."

"Yes, Albus, I have been thinking about the boy. Now explain yourself before I leave." Severus snapped, he wasn't in the mood to play Dumbledore's little games.

"Simple. You and Harry have a connection. You two will need to be bonded before you both die. Harry, being younger and not fully developed is being affected worse than you."

"Absolutely not. I refuse to be bonded to an insufferable, sniveling brat."

"Oh really?" Albus questioned, winking at him. "Look into your heart, Severus. What do you see?"

TBC.

Whatcha think so far? Am I doing alright? AHHH Review please, I'm afraid I need to know what you guys think Sevveh should say. Thanks. M.


	3. Chapter 3

Must I type my disclaimer each time? You all know it. I own nothing.

Chapter 3.

Severus looked at Dumbledore as if he had two heads. "Excuse me? What's in my heart is none of your business and I refuse to be bonded to some brat who is probably faking it."

"Severus, he is obviously not faking it. Look at him once. The poor boy is distraught and very unsure of his existence to you." Minerva said softly, moving over to Harry who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stop this, right now. Harry, I'm not the one you're meant to be with. Now, good day." Severus stormed out of the office in such a flurry that a few of the snoozing old headmasters woke up.

Severus didn't even pay attention to where he was going. He stormed down the moving steps and out past the gargoyle. He was heading towards the dungeons when a certain blonde bumped into him. Severus knew this was the one way to test the theory about Harry. He had to find out if it was serious enough to keep him from reacting to his student's advances.

"Professor Snape." Draco said in an all too perceptibly lustful voice.

"Draco." Severus said calmly, looking the boy over.

Draco grinned and enjoyed his professor's attention. He'd been Snape's 'favorite' student since the first time he'd had him in bed. Shrugging some, Draco took his professor's hand, not being afraid and pulled him towards the dungeons.

"It's been a long time, Draco, are you sure you want to do such a thing? Especially on your first night back?"

"Oh, Severus, you know that I'm always willing to let you use my body for your sadistic pleasure. Come on, we'll make it a quick little shag and you can get to wherever you were going." Draco smiled, his voice was breathy.

"Draco, there's no need to be so pushy, I'll be here for a while." Severus' jaw dropped as he looked at the boy, he was actually avoiding the boy.

Draco let a small pout come onto his face as he turned on his heel and stormed away from his professor. "See if I offer myself to you ever again."

Severus let out the breath he'd taken in without noticing it. Without much more thought, he stalked away to his private quarters, entering the room, he took off his boots. Growling, he poured himself some brandy and sat down in a large pouf-like chair. Reaching up, he brushed a few greasy stands of hair out of his eyes and took a swig of the warm liquid.

Biting back a curse, he threw the glass at the fireplace and placed his head in his hand. 'What the devil is going on with me? All I can think about is Potter. Draco didn't even catch my attention or get me hard.' He heaved a sigh and looked into the flames. 'The insufferable brat…. Why me? Why us? Couldn't he have been bound to someone else?' He leaned back again, crossing his arms and letting his head fall back against the chair. Keeping his eyes closed, he continued to think about the boy he was supposed to be bonded to.

Pictures of the boy's beautiful mouth wrapped around his aching stiffy, bending him over the desk in the front of the potion's room, the boy's smooth hand gripping him all filled his head. He soon grew hard, letting a groan escape, Severus sighed. 'I'm not going to let myself masturbate to that boy. He isn't worth my time.'

He grew achingly harder as he sat trying to shoo the thoughts of the boy away. With another sigh, this one of resignation, he unzipped his fly and let his hard stiffy free.

Gripping himself tightly, he began stroking his stiffy, still letting pictures of Potter push him towards climax. Seeing Harry pleasure him orally, Severus came releasing his seed all over his thin, pale hand. Pulling out his wand, Severus muttered a cleaning spell and zipped his pants. 'Damn it. I'm going to have to do something about this. I can't let myself masturbate every time I see the boy. Perhaps Albus was right. Maybe I am supposed to be bonded to him.'

Standing up, Severus began pacing about his living room. He wasn't about to admit he'd been wrong. Leaning over his desk, Snape pulled out a piece of parchment. Dipping a quill into some ink, he began writing.

'Reasons to agree: Heart tells me to. Can't keep him out of my head. We'll both die.'

'Reasons not to agree: He's an insufferable, intolerable, insolent, irritating, sniveling brat. He's Harry Potter, He's famous. He's too good for me.'

With a growl, Severus crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire. 'I'm not going to be able to avoid him. I think I'm going to have to sleep.'

"Albus, I know Severus is a hard man to convince, but look at Harry. He needs to be with Severus. There's something wrong with him. He's pale and sickly."

"I know, Minerva. Perhaps one of us should go down there and speak to him. He must know the few facts about bonding. Once you're chosen, you've got forty-eight hours before you die." Albus sighed, looking from Minerva to Harry and back.

Minerva looked sick at the idea. "You don't expect me to venture down there. I don't think so. He's you're puppet, you talk to him. The man is pig-headed."

"Minerva, there is no need for name calling, now, I'll go down there and I'll talk him into it if that's the last thing I do." Albus smiled the twinkle still present in his eyes.

Albus stood to his full height and walked to the exit. Riding the stairs down, he looked at the wall, wondering where Severus could have gotten to. Arriving at the bottom of the steps, he walked in the general direction of the dungeons. Once he got down there, he knocked on Severus' private quarters' door.

"Enter." Severus called, sounding rather inebriated.

Albus entered the room and looked at Severus. "Don't tell me you're trying to find comfort at the bottom of your glass. Severus, just face it. You two are meant to be. You either have to accept the fact that you two are to be bonded or accept the fact that you're going to die."

"Albus… I know I have to bond to the brat. But I don't see why you're making me... Making me..." Severus got up and ran to the bathroom, no doubt emptying his stomach.

Sighing, Dumbledore walked slowly to the bathroom, hearing Severus' heaves. "You know, Severus, that you cannot stand much alcohol, and you shouldn't drink before attempting magic. Now, get up and get over here. I'll take care of your blood alcohol level, but not the hangover you'll get."

Severus looked at him pathetically, still sitting with his legs on either side of the toilet. "Do you really think I can get up, much less be bonded?"

"Severus, quit feeling so sorry for yourself. Get up and over here or you're going to find yourself spewing every last bit of your breakfast."

With a sigh, Severus got up and slowly moved to Dumbledore, his head spinning.

Pulling out his wand, Albus muttered a few words and Severus was no longer tipsy. With that, he pulled Snape out of the bathroom and into the sitting area. "Put on your shoes. We're going up to my office, where you'll collect Harry and bring him back down here yourself."

Severus nodded and put on his shoes, glaring some at Dumbledore he got to his feet and followed the man up to his office. Once inside, Severus looked at Harry and sighed, "Harry, it would be my honor to have you bonded to me."

Minerva glared at Severus as he leaned over and picked Harry up, carrying him from the office.

"Albus, do you really think it right to allow such a stubborn man to be bonded to such a young naïve soul? We both know Severus will treat him poorly."

"Minerva, Severus will change. I promise you, Harry will pull the warmth, which is hidden in his heart out, for the whole world to see. Now, enough of this talk. Get over here and take your robes off." Dumbledore winked, patting his left thigh.

Minerva raised her eyebrows, letting out a shrill squeal before moving over to Dumbledore and removing her robes.

Severus slowly carried Harry down to his private quarters in the dungeons. There was already a fire lit and Harry's things were down there. With a sigh, Severus lowered Harry down to the couch easily, before sitting down beside him. He wrapped an arm around the boy and scowled.

Harry heaved a sigh and snuggled up against Sev. "What do we need to do, I mean… for this bonding?"

Severus looked at the boy with astonishment. He leaned over and placed a small soft kiss on Harry's lips. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do, he was going to let his instincts kick in. Pulling Harry onto his lap, Severus began nibbling at his neck, in attempt to get the boy to respond to his advances. He wasn't about to force the boy to do anything that he didn't want to do.

Harry let out a soft moan and tilted his head to the side, to allow Severus to get to his neck easier. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure how to get it. He put his fingers in the man's hair, wincing at the greasiness.

Severus stood up, holding Harry close to him. He carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

Heaving a sigh, he began undoing the boy's clothes, feeling like a pervert he looked down at the lithe body before him.

"Harry, are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Sev… I'm more than ready. I've dreamt of this for ages."

"Then, help me with all these damned buttons." Severus growled working at the many buttons on his own robe.

Edited for new rules. Please review and I'll send you the chapter with the deleted bit.

"I love you, Sev." Harry mumbled against his ear.

"Perhaps, we should get up and dressed, the feast cannot go on without its… celebrity." Severus said in more of a croon than a sneer.

Harry grinned and looked into Sev's eyes, "Oh, don't worry… you don't have to say anything you don't want to say. I know you do love me back."

"Is that so? Where did you find this bit of information? I don't believe I spilled any such thing." Snape growled, climbing off of Harry, storming into the bathroom.

"Mister I can't show emotions, soon will. Even if I have to gnaw his ear off." Harry smiled to himself, getting dressed and waiting for Sev to come out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus came out of the bathroom, freshly bathed and fully dressed. His hair was wet and greasy, along with his face. He walked over to the table in the living area and picked up a few papers. He checked his pocket for his wand and looked at Harry.

"I'll see you after the feast; I've got to go make sure that no Slytherins cause trouble in the great hall." He nodded and left, walking up to the great hall.

Harry followed him, feeling slightly shafted and thoroughly pissed. He sat down beside Hermione and Ron and dished up quite a lot of food.

"What's wrong, Mate?"

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Harry growled, forgetting he was to stay in Severus' quarters now.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Screw the disclaimer, you all already know it.

Lmao, I know it hurts to not have prep. I am _gay._ Anyways, I've got plans for Harry's pain. Sev's going to loosen up sooner or later.

Chapter 4. (When a character dreams…

_Harry followed him, feeling slightly shafted and thoroughly pissed. He sat down beside Hermione and Ron and dished up quite a lot of food._

"_What's wrong, Mate?"_

"_Nothing. I'll tell you later." Harry growled, forgetting he was to stay in Severus' quarters now._

Harry's high from sex was finally dissipating. He was finally reminded of the lovemaking he and Sev had been doing. He squirmed in his seat, attempting to get comfortable in it. Without much thought, Harry looked at Ron and Hermione with a pleading look and they, all three, departed from the hall.

Severus watched quietly as his new lover left the hall with Ron and Hermione. With a shrug, he dismissed it, thinking Harry was going to tell them about their recent… agreement. He looked down at his food, having lost his appetite once he saw Harry moving uncomfortably. He knew what it was about and wasn't about to let himself forget he was harsh with the boy. Severus took a small sip of the drink he'd gotten. Sighing, he began thinking again, of how uncomfortable the boy must be.

_Damn me. Damn it… For Merlin's sake, I could have taken my anger out on something other than that beautiful boy. I'll make it up to him, when he comes down to our rooms later tonight._

Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was almost laying down in the comfortable chair he had chosen to sit in. He looked at his friends before nodding slightly.

"I guess I've got to tell you everything." He looked toward the fire and blushed, having forgotten that everything meant his having sex with the Potion's professor.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Well…" Harry began but was cut off by Hermione. "He forced himself on you?"

"No, no of course not. Severus was somewhat of a gentleman." Harry said quickly, never really thinking he'd have forced himself to stand up for the abhorrent man he was now bonded to.

"Then what's wrong? Was he horrible?" Ron questioned, clearly not understanding his friends problem.

"Obviously not. Here is the full story, if you guys promise not to interrupt again." Harry paused, making sure neither of them were about to interrupt.

"Okay. To make a long story short, I have been dreaming about Snape since the beginning of the summer. When I got on the train and heard Snape was onboard, my heart fluttered. I soon blacked out and I don't remember anything until I woke up in Dumbledore's office. I overheard something about a bonding and that Snape didn't want to bond with me. That pissed me off, of course. Anyways, Snape soon left, leaving me there to suffer whatever magic was occurring by myself."

"And?"

"Well, I passed out again and was being carried down to Snape's quarters, when I woke up again. He smelled like Alcohol and I wasn't about to question why. Anyway, Snape and I had to have sex." Ron shuddered. "Well, Severus was rough and didn't use any lube or anything." Ron gagged. "So, now I'm sore and I don't think Sev is very happy with me. I told him I loved him and he bit my head off." Harry finished lamely.

"Harry you really should go talk to him. You two really need to work things out. A bond is forever."

"I know, but I'm afraid he'll just get mad at me or something worse. I don't want to die before I reach the age of eighteen."

"Just go talk to him. I'm sure he's not that bad. After all, you two are supposed to be in love with one another, even if it seems like he's not."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Well, then I'll see you guys tomorrow in class. I'll be staying down with Snape from now on. Have a good night." With that, he left the tower and slowly walked down to Snape's quarters.

On the way, Harry bumped into Nearly Headless Nick. Well, more or less walked through. Turning around, Harry looked up at him, a false smile on his face.

"Hiya Nick."

"Harry. What are you doing out of the tower at this hour? Shouldn't you be up playing with your friends or something to the effect?"

"Nope, I'm supposed to be down with my Bonded. Trying to work out problems that have arose even though we've only been together for nearly three hours now."

"Ah, I see. Well, you better get a move on. Peeves is acting up again, I was just on my way to find the Bloody Baron. Have a good night."

Harry nodded and began walking off to the dungeons again, he'd calmed down slightly, having talked to Ron and Hermione. He needed to talk to Severus, find out if the man could actually be decent.

Once he reached the dungeons, Harry entered the room and looked around, spotting Snape asleep on the couch. '_He must have stayed awake waiting for me. Should I wake him?'_

_'Yes, wake him. He'll get a crook in his neck if you don't. Besides, you two need to talk.'_

_'I know, but he looks so innocent laying there.'_

_'Wouldn't you rather he be lying in your arms?'_

Harry shook his head, moving over to wake Severus up. He shook him gently, being rewarded with a loud, "What-huh?" and a shove.

"Oh, Harry… it's only you." Sev yawned and stood up. "Let's get to bed its late."

Harry nodded feeling slightly put out. "Alright, but we need to talk. This is important."

Severus nodded, knowing they did have to talk. "Okay, but then we need to get to sleep. We've both got a long first day tomorrow."

Severus walked into their bedroom and began to unbutton his robes, each button bringing him closer to being ready for bed, something he didn't want. The closer he got to getting ready for bed, the closer he was to having to talk to Harry about their recent love making session. Shaking away those thoughts, Snape looked at Harry who was now in his boxers and trying to get into bed without Severus seeing him.

Harry yawned and also removed his robes, climbing into bed as quickly as possible. He was cold being down in the dungeons. He laid down and looked up at Severus with a pleading look, almost begging him to hurry up and get into bed.

Severus attempted to hurry, it was really unlike him to rush anything. He soon climbed into bed and turned to look at Harry.

"Well, what is it?" Severus said quickly, sounding crabby.

"I want to know… what's going on between us. Why is it that we're not getting along like we're supposed to? Why are you afraid to say I love you? Why can't we just try to get things to work out? Christ, Severus… I thought we were supposed to be in love. I can't have been put into a one-sided loving relationship. You have got to be in love with me." By the end of his spout of questions, Harry was near tears, wanting to know why his lover wasn't anything more than a quick fuck.

"Harry, Harry… Calm down. No… don't cry." He mumbled as Harry started to cry, his heart lurched and he reached over and brushed a hot salty tear away. "I don't know what's going on between us. I'm not afraid to say it… I just don't like saying something I'm not sure is true."

Harry whimpered as more tears came falling down his cheeks. He hated crying but he wanted to be close to Sev. He hid his face in the older man's shoulders and let all his tears, pain and sorrow wash out of him. He laid there, his back heaving with sobs as he held Severus close.

Severus didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure how to make Harry stop crying, all he knew is that he needed to hold him, let him cry against him. He sighed and rubbed Harry's back.  
"Shhh… I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, if I can prevent it. I'm..." He lowered his voice to a mere whisper and said, "Sorry." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the crown of Harry's head.

They laid there in silence, both thinking about their final words. Harry fell asleep in Severus' arms, his body wasn't up to staying awake for long. He simply wanted to die. He'd shown weakness in Snape's presence, even if they were bonded.

Severus looked down at him. "Harry…" He was rewarded with a grunt. "I love you."

Harry grunted again and snuggled closer to him. "That's nice."

Severus didn't say anything, but simply moved closer, resting his head down on the pillow. He slowly drifted off to sleep. He had wanted to talk more to Harry but couldn't. He was too afraid of what he'd learn.

_Severus took a step closer to the cliff, he wasn't sure what was down there but he wanted to take a dive. The darkness that was below the rocky structure he was on, seemed to be more welcoming than the dead grass and dust flying around._

_There was a voice coming from the darkness, he recognized it instantly. Harry. Severus dove down into the darkness. _

Morning came much quicker than either had expected. Severus had gotten up much as he had in the past few days. He laid awake, looking down at Harry, who was using his chest as a pillow. Sighing, he reached down and tried to wake him up. Without much luck, Severus scooted down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Harry returned the kiss and sighed in his sleep, clearly thinking it was a dream. He opened his eyes slowly and saw, Severus looking down at him affectionately.

_What in the world has gotten into him? Why in the world is he… holy shit, he's gone mental._

Severus sighed and looked around, his mind wandering slightly to the younger boy beneath him. He had the sudden urge to strip him naked and ravish his body. Shaking his head, Severus rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

"We'd better get up. You go take a shower first…"

"Alright." Harry said slowly, getting up and opening the curtains around the four post bed.

He squeaked and shivered as the cold air rushed into the room. He shuddered and got up, moving to his trunk. He quickly pulled out another robe, clothes and a fresh pair of boxers. He walked into the bathroom and entered the shower, his morning erection throbbing as the hot water cascaded down his body.

Severus, being a snoop… walked into the bathroom. He sat quietly on the toilet, as Harry showered.

Harry couldn't stand it much longer; he reached down and began stroking himself. His mouth refusing to keep his moans quiet as they came, he leaned against the back of the shower, his hand moving along his length.

Severus listened to the moans, getting aroused himself. He slipped out of his own boxers and quietly slipped into the shower. He was surprised to see, Harry had his eyes closed and was slowly stroking himself.

Harry opened his eyes as Severus moved in front of him. He gave him a sheepish smile and inched closer, knowing what he wanted from Severus. He ached to feel Severus near him, almost as much as he ached to feel the man's mouth around his smooth cock.

Severus kneeled, water cascading down his firm chest and back. He waited as Harry moved closer, almost willing the boy to let him give him oral pleasure.

Harry was close enough now, for Severus to pleasure him. Severus flicked his long tongue at the head of Harry's cock before running it along the boy's cock. His hand moved up instinctively to fondle the boy's sack, wanting to thoroughly pleasure the boy.

Harry moaned, his hips thrusting forward, wanting more of Severus' attempts to pleasure him.

Severus took Harry into his mouth, at the same time nipping and sucking gently on the boy's cock. He moved to let the boy fuck his mouth.

Harry did so, and was soon quivering on the brinks of climax. He wasn't used to such pleasure, therefore he was easy to get to cum. He wanted more of this and a little less of the other. He wasn't into pain much, but if Severus wanted him to, he'd do it.

Severus flicked his tongue at the head of the cock again, before bringing him deep into his throat. He sucked somewhat hard and soon, was rewarded with the feeling of Harry's seed sliding down his throat.

Harry collapsed against the wall, his knees feeling like jelly. "We… We… we should… get cleaned up." He panted, not knowing what to do.

Severus nodded and held his hand out to Harry, who accepted it. He began to lather Harry's hair up, making sure his hair was beautiful. He then began to clean the boy up.

Harry turned around and began to clean Severus up, wanting to make him feel as special as he had felt. He smiled and looked up at Snape.

Snape leaned down, letting Harry wash his hair. He immediately felt better, as he rinsed the soap out of his hair and it wasn't greasy. He cocked an eyebrow at Harry, before turning off the water.

"Lets get out." Severus said quietly. "We've got to get to breakfast."

Harry nodded and slipped out, grabbing his own towel and one for Sev, who began drying himself off. Harry followed suit and got dressed.

Severus on the other hand put the towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom, grabbing out a pair of boxers, pants, shirt and robes. He put them on in the same order. Reaching for a pair of socks, he paused to watch Harry put his on.

Harry was putting on a pair of mustard colored socks, which were moth eaten and holey. Harry's big toe slipped out one of the holes and he let a small cuss word slip.

Severus tossed him a pair of his and looked down at another pair. He put them on without much thought and looked at the boy, who was now slowly putting Severus' socks on.

"We'll have to get you some new socks, yours look like they'd be something someone from the bible would wear." He let a small snort of laughter escape.

Harry listened to the bubbly sound and found it soothing. He enjoyed the sound so much, he found himself wanting to hear it again. He stood up and walked out into the living room, not bothering with his hair.

Severus on the other hand, pulled a comb through his hair and blinked some. "What in the hell did he do to my hair? It's never been so soft and silky. I'll have to talk to him." He finished and walked out into the living room, having grabbed his wand.

He walked to the spot where Harry's bag was and looked at it. "You've got double Potions today, haven't you?"

Harry nodded and put his shoes on; not really wanting to know what was on Severus' mind. He stood up and looked at Sev.

"Well, I'll see you later. Lunch, Potions, Dinner, and after." He looked interested in the floor.

Harry nodded. "I love you."

Severus paused and looked at him, wondering why he was in such a good mood. "I love you too. I'll see you at breakfast, but I won't say a thing." He grabbed his wand and walked out of the room, obviously going to breakfast.

Harry nodded again, moving to grab his bag. He rushed to catch Snape, wanting to walk with him up to breakfast. When he was right behind Sev, Harry reached forward and swatted his ass playfully.

Snape jumped and turned around, the death glare in place until he saw Harry. "Oh, Harry, it's just you. You scared the hell out of me."

Harry laughed, "Just me? Sorry, I couldn't resist." He walked along side of Severus until they had to part to enter the Great hall.

He sat beside Hermione and watched as Snape sat beside Flitwick.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

AN: You know what, screw you. If it's OOC all the better.

Chapter 5.

Harry laughed, "Just me? Sorry, I couldn't resist." He walked along side of Severus until they had to part to enter the Great hall.

He sat beside Hermione and watched as Snape sat beside Flitwick. Nothing could have been better. He had a partner, he was blissfully happy, and he felt like he was about to burst.

Ron looked at him like he had a contagious disease. "So, er… Harry. How are things?"

Hermione kicked him from across the table and smiled happily at Harry. "He means, how are you and Snape doing? Are you guys getting along better? Did our advice help?"

Harry suddenly felt queasy, his stomach felt as though it were about to swallow and regurgitate itself all at the same time. Seeing dark spots before his eyes, he quickly looked up at Severus, attempting to catch his attention. Harry placed both hands on the table and was about to get up when darkness curled into his vision, his mind lost all track of thought and time.

Without a warning, Harry fell off the bench from beside Hermione and Dean. He hit his head hard and didn't move. His breathing was shallow and his heart rate quick.

Ron stood up and glared straight at Snape, shouting, "What in hell did you do to him, you bastard?"

Severus jumped and looked down to see Harry laying on the floor, Ron yelling at him and Hermione crouching beside her best friend. He moved quicker than any student there had ever seen, he was by Harry in seconds.

He leaned down reaching over to take his pulse. Snape looked over to Ron and cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything to Harry, you twit, he is simply collapsed."

Snape leaned down and picked Harry up, draping his arm around his neck. This position seemed very familiar to Sev. He carried him to the infirmary where Poppy was waiting for him.

"Put him on the bed." The stout woman said abruptly, worried about her new patient.

Severus did as he was told and stood beside the bed, his hand gripping Harry's as though he were about to be sucked out of the room if he wasn't.

Harry's body was limp as he laid there, Poppy checking him over.

Severus watched as the woman traced her wand over his body, checking for internal bleeding and such. She ran a few tests before clicking her tongue a few times. She paused over his stomach and looked up at Severus.

She mumbled a spell and Harry's body was enveloped by a soft blue aura. She moved her wand quickly and eyed Snape to see if the man knew what that meant.

"Congratulations." She smiled, looking relieved. "You're going to become a father."

"What?" Severus questioned, looking shocked and relieved also.

"Harry James Snape is going to be having a child; you're to be the father. Did you not know you two could have children?"

Severus' jaw dropped as he heard this. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when Harry started to show. Hell, he didn't even know what he was going to do when the child was born. How the hell was he supposed to know he could get Harry pregnant? He bit back a growl. He didn't want children. He was perfectly happy the way things were.

Poppy revived Harry and looked down at him fondly. "Well, Harry we've found out the cause of your little spill earlier. I hope you're going to take the news better than Severus." She rolled her eyes, "You're going to be a…" she stopped to find the word which would better suit the boy in front of her. "Father."

Harry looked at her and blinked a few times. His news obviously not sinking in. He wasn't sure whether the woman was smoking pot or licking toads, but he knew for sure he couldn't be pregnant.

"What?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"We're going to have a baby, Harry." Severus said rather sharply. "Poppy can we have a few minutes alone?"

"Of course. Five minutes. I've got to check Harry over." She left, leaving the two men to talk.

"How… Sev… Why am I pregnant?" Harry asked in a small voice, afraid of what the consequences would be when Severus actually talked to him about he baby.

"Obviously this damn bonding." Severus growled, cocking an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry looked up at him, his heart was pounding and ideas were floating around his head.

"What? Sev, you don't honestly blame me for this, do you? I didn't even know I could get pregnant." He paused, "You don't want the baby? You don't want me?"

"No, Harry, I don't blame you, I just didn't really want children." He avoided the other questions, afraid that his rage would tell the boy a lie and break his heart.

"Then what's wrong with me? Why don't you like me?"

"Harry, it's not you. I can't take this. I'm going to go…" He turned on his heel and walked to the door.

He walked straight down to his quarters, not really paying attention to the students who were in the hall with him. Severus wanted to do some serious thinking, nobody would stop him. Stopped by his door and placed a small not on it. **"No classes today. Go to your common room and research the Draught of the Living Death."**

He then stormed into his quarters and sat down in one of the fluffy chairs he always sat in._ "God Damn it. Why the hell did he have to get pregnant? I could live with out kids. Why couldn't it have just been some sort of shock? I wouldn't have had to have left him so abruptly. I hate babies. I hate Kids. I HATE TEENAGERS... damned Potter."_

Another voice started talking, _"He's not a Potter any more. He's your bonded, your soul mate… your partner. You love him and you'll love the child, just wait until you get to see it before you judge."_

"_Who asked you? I'm honestly not going to enjoy putting up with all the morning sickness, the bloating, the bitching and the friggen hormones." _

"_You'll put up with them because you love him. Face it, Severus; you're in over your head. You love him and you'll always love him. There's nothing that can stop this. Live with your Baby and love is just as much as you do Harry."_

"_Damn you. Where the hell did you come from? You're sounding like Albus."_

"_I know."_

"_So, I am going crazy, huh? Then why the hell haven't I started talking to you more often?"_

"_Because, I am nothing more than a figment of your imagination."_

Harry laid in his hospital bed for a while, Poppy told him he should get some rest. Ron and Hermione checked in ever hour to see how he was doing. They wanted to find out what was wrong, but Harry didn't feel like telling anyone without Severus there with him to share the little secret.

Severus came walking into the room, it was around 6 P.M. He didn't want to surprise Harry, but happened to anyway.

Harry was just drifting off to sleep when he heard someone enter the room. He thought it was another student, so he brushed it off. Suddenly, someone was holding his hand and looking down at him. He jumped and looked at Severus like he'd seen a ghost.

"What the hell? Oh, Severus… don't do that." Harry said with a slight growl.

"What? Look down at you while you're lying in bed… Hold your hand… or actually care about you? Dare I ask why you're still here? You should be able to get out and up. You're not a careless little boy. You've got things you need to get done. Up now." Severus growled, getting very irate.

"Oh… shit." Harry sat up quickly immediately regretting it as nausea hit him.

"What now?" Sev growled.

"N-Nothing." He said quickly running to the bathroom.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Lookie here… -points- (Don't Own… Don't Care… Don't Wanna.)

Chapter 6.

Severus slowly made his way to the bathroom, where he could hear Harry retching harshly. His heart hurt as he got closer, his chest felt as though it would collapse. He knew it was partially his fault for causing this to happen to the boy, the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. He felt proud at the same time, knowing the boy would be baring his child. He'd show Harry how much this meant to him.

Harry sat in front of the toilet. His hair was sticking to the sweat that was now coming down his cold, pale face. His hand was quivering and his glasses were on the floor beside him. His body was quaking with dry heaves as he leaned against the toilet.

Severus grabbed a wash cloth and ran some cold water on it, before dabbing Harry's forehead. He handed it to Harry before picking him up. He wanted to put the boy back into bed, wrap his arms around him, and keep him safe from everything. Severus laid the boy down on the bed and put the cold wash cloth on his forehead. He then sat down and held Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Harry asked, his voice was not much more than a croak.

"This… Getting you pregnant." Severus crooned, as Madam Pomfrey walked over.

"Don't worry about it. Severus, will you stay by me while I sleep?" Harry asked in more of a mouse-like voice. "I don't want to stay here alone…"

Poppy clicked her tongue before handing Harry a sleeping potion. She then walked away and left Severus to answer Harry.

"Of course." Severus relaxed in his chair and began thinking.

Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, his body twitching now and then. He needed a good nights rest, he'd be telling everyone what was wrong the next day and that would be a arduous task. His dreams were filled with fish, many fish. Multi-colored fish, most of which died or became incapacitated. (AN: Most dream books state that Fish mean fertility and that death usually means the opposite.)

Severus sat silently thinking about children. Why he hadn't thought about having children before and what would happen when the child arrived. He didn't know what to do anymore. His body ached with the thought of the pain Harry would have to go through, but then he thought of the reward they'd both have when the child arrived. He wasn't sure why, but something about child bearing intrigued him. He wanted to be the one who was to have the child but, he wouldn't take the joy away from Harry. He was jealous, that he could admit to. Severus smiled, knowing Harry would be a perfect 'motherly' figure. He was glad that Harry wanted to have this family with him.

There would be something to connect them, further than the bonding. He'd now have proof that he and Harry did love each other. The growing child within the womb in Harry would be that proof and he wouldn't have to worry any longer. In a way, this child was more or less a way to convince Severus to stay with the boy and not be afraid of Harry leaving him. They'd be a family now, something Severus had never gotten. A loving family, something he knew Harry would want. He would give Harry everything he'd ever wanted. There was no doubting that.

Harry heaved a deep sigh in his sleep, bringing Severus out of his thoughts. He was now more alert to Harry than he had ever been. Something about this child was bringing them closer than ever before. This child was probably the last part of the bond. Severus made a mental note to speak to Albus about this.

Snape slowly slipped away from Harry, wanting to go and speak to Albus while Harry was asleep. He'd already made two decisions, hoping both would be alright with Harry. He was going to quit his job, in order to spend more time with his bonded and their soon to be family. He also was going to remove Harry from school after he took his _NEWTS._ He finally reached the gargoyle that was in front of Dumbledore's office. He quickly said the password and stepped onto the moving stairs.

Soon, he was outside the door and heard Albus say 'Enter' before he knocked. He entered the room and saw Albus sitting behind his desk, two cups of tea poured and lemon drops sitting waiting to be sucked on.

"Headmaster." Severus said slowly. "I've come on business."

"Of course you have, my dear boy. Sit down, take a load off. We've got a lot to speak about and very little time. I'm sure Harry'll be awake soon." He waited until Severus sat down before continuing, "What is it you would like to speak about?"

"Well… I've come to the conclusion that I'll need to be spending more time with Harry and our children. So, therefore I am here to renounce my position as Head of Slytherin and Potions master. Do not argue with me, as I am not in the mood to listen to your inane babble about you're missing me."

"Anything else?" Albus questioned, the sparkle still in his eyes. "Perhaps you'll be removing Harry after his NEWTS? Before you ask something like this, you should talk to Harry." He leaned back and looked at the raven haired professor.

"Of course. I suppose I should talk to Harry about such a thing."

"As for your job, I'm sure you already know what I would say, had you not told to refrain from such 'inane babble.' I dare say, you'll also want to talk to Harry about this decision. He may not want to leave this school; it is after all very dear to him as he is to me."

"I guess so, well, I'll be leaving now. I have other matters to tend to, even if they are to sit and watch over my beloved."

Albus nodded as Snape stood up to leave. He winked at the man's back as he slowly walked away. Something told Albus that Harry wouldn't be wanting to leave this place, nor would he want to let Severus renounce his title over him.

Severus walked back to the medical wing slowly, his thoughts overwhelming him. He wasn't about to just make decisions without his bonded knowing them also. He now had a family to think about. He did have enough money to support them for a very long time, but he couldn't support them forever. He would be in need of a job if he quit Hogwarts, he knew this. He also knew it would take him away from Harry for too long of time each day. He reached the door to the Infirmary and heard someone sobbing. He slowly opened the door and saw the person crying.

TBC ASAP.

Morgan.

AN: Dayam. This is taking more out my brain than anything I've wrote so far. Anyways, Review? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer… Same.

Chapter 7.

Severus opened the door to see someone crying. With a sigh, he walked over to the bed Harry was in and held him close.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Sev asked, his lips brushing against the boy's ear.

"What if… I'm not a good parent? What if something happens to me and you? What if I lose the baby?" Harry asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Harry, we won't be bad parents, nothing'll happen to us, and you know what… You're not going to lose the baby. You're going to relax and have a peaceful pregnancy. I promise." Sev crooned, meaning every word.

Harry heaved a sigh and snuggled against Sev, inhaling deeply the man's scent, a mixture of fumes and musk. He soon felt tired and laid back in bed, leaving Sev's shoulder wet and cold. He slipped off into a troubled sleep, twitching now and then.

"Poppy, what's wrong with him… why does he keep sleeping?" Snape asked, walking into her office.

"This pregnancy is taking a lot out of his magic. He won't be able to do much, since his body was weak before. Severus, you've picked a horrible time to get him pregnant, even if you didn't mean to. Perhaps, you should just go to your quarters for the night. I don't expect him to wake up between now and morning." Poppy said in a motherly tone, worrying about Snape, even if he wasn't one of her students.

Snape sighed and nodded, "Fine… if you really want me to. But, I'm going to kiss Harry goodbye."

Poppy shook her head, "Hurry and be on your way."

Snape walked back to Harry's bed and kissed him softly before turning on his heel and storming out of the infirmary with finesse, though he felt like dirt. He soon reached his quarters and sat down on the couch in his living room, watching the flames move, flicking slowly.

Severus didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he awoke, he had a mild headache and a slightly stiff neck. He moved slightly, feeling his erection in his pants. With a groan, he looked up at the clock on the wall which read 4:30. He stood up and walked to his and Harry's bedroom, undressing and climbing into bed, his pale skin standing out against the dark silk.

Morning came shortly and Snape woke with an unruly headache. He got up and walked to his storerooms and grabbed some pain reliever, downing it in own gulp. He then walked back into his bedroom and got dressed, too worried about Harry to take a shower. He walked quickly out the door and to the hospital wing.

Harry still hadn't woke up, though he was sleeping soundly, Snape crept to his bed, sitting down and taking his hand. He wasn't sure what had caused him to love Harry so much, but whatever it was, let it be blessed. He hadn't felt this loved in forever and he wouldn't ever want to be without his Harry ever again.

He felt his stomach tighten, the emotions threatening to over flow. He licked his lips and pulled Harry's hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly. He was in his own world when Harry began stirring.

"Sevvy?" Harry asked, looking up at the man with a questioning look, "What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?"

Severus shook his head, unable to answer Harry, still afraid to show any emotion to him, even if the boy was his lover. His mysterious onyx eyes were focused on Harry's vivid green ones. He saw reflected there all the love and joy he could ever want. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's soft ones, stealing the breath away from the younger man.

"Sevvy, what's the matter? You're not acting like you… did something happen while I was asleep?" Harry asked, once he'd regained his breath.

Sev heaved a sigh and looked at him, "Harry… You might lose the baby…"

"What? Why? I don't want to lose the baby… I can't lose the baby…" Harry said softly, almost in tears.

"Its…Its…" Sev was too emotional to speak.

TBC ASAP. Sorry about the wait, people… I've been over run. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer… same as usual.

"_This pregnancy is taking a lot out of his magic. He won't be able to do much, since his body was weak before. Severus, you've picked a horrible time to get him pregnant, even if you didn't mean to. Perhaps, you should just go to your quarters for the night. I don't expect him to wake up between now and morning." Poppy said in a motherly tone, worrying about Snape, even if he wasn't one of her students._

_Snape sighed and nodded, "Fine… if you really want me to. But, I'm going to kiss Harry goodbye."_

_Poppy shook her head, "Hurry and be on your way."_

_Snape walked back to Harry's bed and kissed him softly before turning on his heel and storming out of the infirmary with finesse, though he felt like dirt. He soon reached his quarters and sat down on the couch in his living room, watching the flames move, flicking slowly._

_Severus didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he awoke, he had a mild headache and a slightly stiff neck. He moved slightly, feeling his erection in his pants. With a groan, he looked up at the clock on the wall which read 4:30. He stood up and walked to his and Harry's bedroom, undressing and climbing into bed, his pale skin standing out against the dark silk._

_Morning came shortly and Snape woke with an unruly headache. He got up and walked to his storerooms and grabbed some pain reliever, downing it in own gulp. He then walked back into his bedroom and got dressed, too worried about Harry to take a shower. He walked quickly out the door and to the hospital wing._

_Harry still hadn't woke up, though he was sleeping soundly, Snape crept to his bed, sitting down and taking his hand. He wasn't sure what had caused him to love Harry so much, but whatever it was, let it be blessed. He hadn't felt this loved in forever and he wouldn't ever want to be without his Harry ever again._

_He felt his stomach tighten, the emotions threatening to over flow. He licked his lips and pulled Harry's hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle softly. He was in his own world when Harry began stirring._

_"Sevvy?" Harry asked, looking up at the man with a questioning look, "What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?"_

_Severus shook his head, unable to answer Harry, still afraid to show any emotion to him, even if the boy was his lover. His mysterious onyx eyes were focused on Harry's vivid green ones. He saw reflected there all the love and joy he could ever want. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry's soft ones, stealing the breath away from the younger man._

_"Sevvy, what's the matter? You're not acting like you… did something happen while I was asleep?" Harry asked, once he'd regained his breath._

_Sev heaved a sigh and looked at him, "Harry… You might lose the baby…"_

_"What? Why? I don't want to lose the baby… I can't lose the baby…" Harry said softly, almost in tears._

_"Its…It's…" Sev was too emotional to speak._

_(AN: To tell you the truth, the reason he was getting sick was because of his body rejecting the baby drawing on his magic, because he needs the magic to survive also.)_

Chapter 8. Can this be our Heaven?

"What, Sev… you've got to tell me." Harry said softly, his voice cracking as the tears streamed down his face.

"Well… You know how you've been weak recently… you know how you had to defeat you-know-who… Well, your magic isn't exactly fully there and the baby is draining it to grow and protect itself… you've got two options as to what to do… The first one is to take the Draught of the Living Death… or to get rid of the…" Sev couldn't finish, he didn't want to think about the second option.

"I couldn't do that! I couldn't… not in a million years." Harry shouted, weakly.

Sev looked at him, shocked beyond belief, "You'd rather take a potion that knocks you out for the rest of your pregnancy?"

"I don't… Sev, what does Pomfrey say?" Harry questioned with tears in his eyes.

"That I made a horrible mistake, getting you pregnant. I should have waited until your magic was restored. I don't know what she says." Sev said quietly, looking Harry over.

"Damn it, Sev, I don't want to get rid of the baby. I don't want to take that damned potion. I just want to be a normal person! I just want to have everything go back to normal. I wish none of this ever happened. I wish I hadn't gotten sick, I wish I didn't have to bond to you, I wish I hadn't gotten pregnant…" Harry rolled over away from Sev, tears of anger streaming down his face.

"Is that so?" Sev questioned, standing up. "Well, I'm sorry… but I didn't have a choice in the matter either, Potter. I was simply a pawn in the fucking game, doing what I was told to do."

Sev turned and walked out of the hospital wing. He attempted not to look angry and hurt. As he walked down the hall, everyone looked at him, afraid to say anything or do anything. They simply clung to the wall, afraid he'd lash out at them.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, Harry was laying in his bed, thoughts whirling about in his mind. He hadn't even noticed when Dumbledore showed up next to him. He hadn't really listened to the usual speech Albus gave him.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Dumbledore questioned.

"What? Oh, sorry, Professor." Harry said quietly.

"Harry, you really shouldn't have blown up at Sev, it's not his fault. He's just telling you what he knows. Now, I'd suggest you call him back and talk to him."

"What? Why? So he can tell me to get rid of my child?" He questioned, looking up at Dumbledore angrily.

"Harry, it's his child also, he's simply worried about you. I'd suggest you get rid of the child also, but I'm not the one to make the choice, I can simply only counsel you on the matter." Dumbledore said quietly, the twinkle missing in his eyes, "You really should think about it, the child could kill you."

"Then, I'd rather die."

"The child would die with you, Harry. You need to think about the repercussions of your choices. You're young, you could have another child. This one simply wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry, m'boy."

"Out. Get out." Harry growled, what little magic in him boiling over.

Dumbledore looked at him, sensing the magic, "Harry, calm yourself or you'll lose your child."

Harry glared at him and suddenly there was a wave a magic that escaped him, knocking him unconscious.

Dumbledore, who was knocked off the stool he was on, got up and yelled for Pomfrey, who came quickly.

He then went directly down to the Potions Master's rooms, knocking softly before entering.

Sev was crying softly on his couch, watching the flames, "What?"

"Its Harry…"

"What?" Sev was instantly on his feet, rushing up to the Hospital wing.

"Severus, can I speak to you in my office?" Pomfrey questioned as he got there.

"Oh gods, yeah…" He sighed as he walked to her office, the tears in his eyes, seemingly unable to come out.

"Severus... he…" Pomfrey paused as Sev sat down.

(AN: Cliffies… Anyway, R/R I'm like going crazy with this plot. Hrm… does everything make sense now? –purrs- Loff you all!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer… same as usual.

Chapter 9

"_The child would die with you, Harry. You need to think about the repercussions of your choices. You're young, you could have another child. This one simply wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry, m'boy."_

_"Out. Get out." Harry growled, what little magic in him boiling over._

_Dumbledore looked at him, sensing the magic, "Harry, calm yourself or you'll lose your child."_

_Harry glared at him and suddenly there was a wave a magic that escaped him, knocking him unconscious._

_Dumbledore, who was knocked off the stool he was on, got up and yelled for Pomfrey, who came quickly._

_He then went directly down to the Potions Master's rooms, knocking softly before entering._

_Sev was crying softly on his couch, watching the flames, "What?"_

_"Its Harry…"_

_"What?" Sev was instantly on his feet, rushing up to the Hospital wing._

_"Severus, can I speak to you in my office?" Pomfrey questioned as he got there._

_"Oh gods, yeah…" He sighed as he walked to her office, the tears in his eyes, seemingly unable to come out._

_"Severus... he…" Pomfrey paused as Sev sat down._

Chapter 11.

Snape sat slowly, not really wanting to hear the news she was going to tell him; with the way his day was going it could only be bad. He finally looked up at her, his eyes seemingly unattached to the world.

"Severus, he… Harry lost the baby. When he exploded, what little bit of magic that was keeping your child alive, was taken away and the… the child could not survive. I am deeply and truly sorry." She bowed her head, as if to keep Severus' anger at bay.

Snape looked at her with angry black eyes. He couldn't believe that his partner had killed their child, he wasn't about to accept the fact that Harry was the one who killed the baby. Albus must have had a foot in it also. He stood up and walked out to be beside Harry.

"Potter… open your eyes. I need to speak to you." Severus growled, taking a seat beside Harry's bed, "Something's happened and… well you need to know about it."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sev, anger in his eyes. "What? Did I kill our baby? GOOD." He rolled over and gave Sev the cold shoulder.

"Harry James SNAPE." Severus emphasized the last word, "You'll not act like this, just because you screwed up, you're not going to become some cold heartless bastard."

"You did." Harry said spitefully.

"That's another matter all in itself. I redeemed myself in the eyes of Dumbledore. You can't simply let your life fade away; you've got too much to live for." Severus growled, looking down at Harry with pain-filled black eyes.

"Like what?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well, not that it really matters… but you've got me, your friends… hell, Harry you're seventeen years old. Can't you simply accept the fact that you've got a lot to live for? You're not some old crone… you're not me." Severus said, the hurt he was feeling was slipping out in his voice and face.

Harry was speechless for a moment, he felt like a dick, having hurt Snape the way he did. He couldn't accept the fact that there was someone else in his life. He could hardly believe that his choices affected the life of someone else. He rolled over and looked at Severus, wondering if what he saw now and heard before was true.

Sev couldn't look at him; he was too afraid that he'd be rejected once again. He was afraid that he'd see hate and disgust in the younger man's face.

Harry looked up at Severus' face, seeking love yet only finding pain and loss. He knew this was something he'd obviously caused.

"Don't you understand, Harry? I'm bound to you and for some reason; it hurts me to see you like this. I can't understand why you're acting so… hateful." Sev said in a hollow voice.

"Sev… I see now what you were saying; I've so much to live for… Just please don't say that you're an old crone… it makes you sound tasteless." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood. He sat up and placed a small loving kiss on his partner's lips.

"Potter… don't play with my emotions. I've lived a long life… and I can't stand to hear words… like this. Word that you don't mean." Severus said, looking down into the pain-filled pools of emerald.

"I love you, Severus Devlin Snape; listen to these words, please."

"Harry… I…"

Harry sat up and caught Severus' lips in a deep loving kiss.

TBC.

AN: Fucking hell. I think I'm going to throw up, I hate lovey dovey shite. Hrm, sorry the chapter is so short, I simply was trying to get something up... R/R.

3

Morgan.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Potter… don't play with my emotions. I've lived a long life… and I can't stand to hear words… like this. Word that you don't mean." Severus said, looking down into the pain-filled pools of emerald._

"_I love you, Severus Devlin Snape; listen to these words, please."_

"_Harry… I…"_

_Harry sat up and caught Severus' lips in a deep loving kiss._

_Chapter Ten._

A week passed as slow as molasses in the winter time, Severus found himself rushing up to the infirmary at every interval in his busy schedule. He'd simply stop in, see how Harry was doing and then head back down to his classroom. Sometimes he'd come in late, startling the students and yelling at them to get their books out. He wasn't about to let it show that he'd been sleeping poorly and being run ragged by his deep need to see how his partner was.

Meanwhile, Harry was having problems of his own. He seemed to have gone into a deep depression, though he'd try to make it seem like he was happy for Snape's sake. When his partner left, Harry always let the tears fall. He hurt deep down when he looked at Severus and saw that the man really did love him. He hated himself for killing their baby and he blamed Albus Dumbledore for the loss of his and Sev's baby. Either way you looked at it, Harry was more upset than he had ever been.

His friends would come and visit him every now and then, but they seemed to be more absorbed in each other. When they did come, they would simply talk about all the cute little things Harry missed the other doing while being laid up in the hospital wing. This didn't help his mood, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to be with Severus or he wanted to try to leave Severus and risk a broken heart.

The days were long, while he laid there in bed. He thought about how rash he had been and about how much he truly loved Severus. After being stuck in the infirmary for eight days, Harry was finally let out.

He got dressed and walked slowly down the corridor to the Great Hall. It was breakfast time and he was sure he'd be able to catch up on everything. He walked into the Great Hall only to be greeted by several people staring at him. Severus meanwhile looked like death warmed over and he simply didn't seem to be aware of anything but his tea, which probably was a good thing considering Harry looked like he was about to cry.

Harry quickly headed to the Gryffindor's table and knew he'd be asked all sorts of random questions by Dean and Seamus. He sighed and sat down beside Ron, who was looking with starry eyes at Hermione who was taking a drink.

"Hey mate, what's going on, why is everyone so quiet?" Harry asked, as he nudged Ron in the ribs.

"What? Oh hey, Harry. I suppose it's because they're all shocked to see you. Everyone thought that you were either expelled or dead." Ron said, hardly paying attention to Harry.

"Well, that's great… I suppose. Why didn't you try to set them straight?" the raven haired boy asked, taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"Because, I've got more important things on my hands, look at her… isn't she simply adorable." Ron asked, as he noticed Hermione was picking her nose.

"Uh, very…" Harry said, getting up.

Harry headed down to Sev's chambers, looking like he was going to cry. He thought his friends would be more caring about how he was, but he assumed wrong. Once he reached the portrait, he was in tears. He tried to think about what the password was and simply couldn't form any words.

Severus had noticed that Harry looked utterly hurt and depressed. He headed down to his quarters. He stopped as he saw the younger man's shoulders shaking in sobs. He moved quietly and pulled Harry into a hug as he reached him. He felt the boy stiffen up as he grabbed him.

Harry yelped slightly and soon melted into the embrace. He didn't even notice as Severus said the password and moved him slowly into the room. He also didn't notice as he was lowered into a lap. What he did noticed was that Severus was crooning words of love into his ear, while rubbing small circles in the small of his back.

"Sevvy… Whats wrong with me?" Harry asked, looking up at Severus with the eyes of a child.

"You hurt, love. It's not your fault and sometimes it's alright to be over emotional." Severus purred, still rubbing Harry's back.

"But… I'm not just overly emotional, I'm flipping out over the stupidest things and it hurts to see people doing stuff… with each other." Harry said quietly.

"I've got an idea, I'll take the rest of the day and tomorrow off and you and I'll have a small get away. We'll get everything sorted out and if you want… we can try making another baby…" Sev purred behind Harry's ear.

"Is that all we have together, Sev? Am I just a way to make a baby? To get laid? Can't we just… spend time together, getting to know one another?" Harry asked, his eyes fully of hurt and demand.

"Of course we can, Harry. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Hell, we could go to the Snape Manor for that bit of time. You'll get to know your new home and your partner, if that's what you want." Severus said, his voice was soft and slightly hurt by Harry's insinuations.

"Very well, why don't you go talk to Dumbledore while I take a shower?" Harry asked, his body shaking slightly with anger.

TBC!

AN: I'm working on some other things but if I get more great reviews, I'll make this my top priority. I'm very busy, I'm in a band; school isn't going exactly how I want it… and well… I'm kind of worried that they're going to get rid of the music programs at my school. Morgue.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Severus groaned and sat down in one of the soft chairs that sat in front of the headmaster's desk. He hadn't actually meant that he'd take his lover off to the manor yet he found himself sitting there, waiting for the headmaster to offer him something to drink and perhaps a lemon drop.

Albus looked at Severus with that twinkle in his eyes, "Lemon Drop and perhaps some tea?"

Severus bit back a scathing remark and sighed, "Fine, as long as I don't have to go down and speak with Harry."

Albus was in the middle of pouring tea and looked at Severus with an eyebrow arched in question, "Are you fighting with Harry, Severus?"

Sev shrugged slightly and looked down at the tea in front of him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be dragged to his old place of residence and simply have to put up with Harry badgering him about his child hood and wanting to know every little detail of his life.

"Severus, answer the question, please." Dumbledore said looking at Severus over his half moon glasses, with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"No, Albus we're not fighting, I'm here to ask to remove Harry from the grounds of Hogwarts for a sort of… 'Honeymoon.' Perhaps take the boy to the manor and get to know him better." Severus said, looking at the floor, unsure as to whether he could get away with not showing any emotions or bitterness regarding the manor and what he was going to actually do while there with Harry.

Albus let out a chuckle and looked at the younger man with a smirk, "Of course you can, I've simply been waiting for you to come and ask. Would a week be good enough? I don't think we could stand to be without our potions master for too long, oh and I've been waiting to give you this." Albus reached into one of the drawers on his desk and dug around for a few seconds before producing a rather largely wrapped present that had a generously tied, multi-colored, bow.

Severus eyed the bow for a few moments before moving onto the ridiculously bright, abnormally happy wrapping paper. He almost felt the need to shield his eyes as the obnoxious present was thrust towards him. He took it and set it beside him and looked at the Headmaster.

"Thank you, a week would be fine, we'll be back on Monday, if that's alright?" Severus stood, waiting for the answer.

Albus nodded and watched the younger man with a bit of interest; he had noticed that the man wasn't looking quite up to par. He couldn't understand why the man looked so horrible yet seemed to be happy with his relationship.

Sev sat the cup down, picked up the annoying present and made to leave, only to be stopped by a rather annoying question.

"Severus, are you happy with your relationship with Harry? Do you feel as though the ancients were correct about the two of you?"

Severus shrugged and continued down the moving staircase. He of course wasn't happy with their relationship, but he wasn't about to voice his opinions to Albus of all people, hell he couldn't even open up to Harry unless there was a threat involved. He hated himself for this fact, but of course he blamed it on his past and everything he'd gone through. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and soon found himself standing in the middle of his and Harry's quarters.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the shower running and then a horrible sound. Severus tossed the present onto the couch and headed into the bedroom to find out what was making that noise, more over to see if Harry was alright.

Once in the bedroom, Sev noticed the noise was coming from the bathroom, which worried him even more. He could not make out what the noise was, so he simply opened the door to hear the noise coming with much force and words that were now forming in his head.

What he once thought was someone killing a cat, was Harry singing. Severus bit his lip and slowly walked out of the bathroom, closing the door and muttering a silencing charm. He then finally let his laughter out. He couldn't believe Harry's voice was so horrible. He shrugged and walked away from the bathroom and into the living room to prepare some food before they left.

Harry soon came walking out of the bathroom with some clothing on and his wet hair down. He hadn't gotten all the water out of it and he hated casting drying charms on himself. He sat down at the table and looked at Severus.

Sev was watching a bead of water as it slowly moved down Harry's neck. He licked his lips watching as it slowly slid under the pale blue silk shirt Harry was wearing. Sev shuddered and quickly drew his gaze away. He dished up some food for Harry before dishing up some for himself. He then sat down and looked at his partner with a slight bit of curiosity.

"What's up, Sev?" Harry asked, his earlier anger forgotten.

"Well…I was just curious as to what you were singing… a few minutes ago." Sev said, looking down at his plate to keep from laughing.

Harry blushed and glared at the man, shooting daggers at him then smiled, "What I was singing was… "

Harry began singing, "Bowling is my life  
And it has always been my dream to be a member of the local bowling team,  
But I'm not very good.  
The guys won't accept me,  
I guess I try the girls team and lose a part of my anatomy then balls will roll.  
I think I want to be...  
Balls will roll,  
I think it's time;  
it's time for me to be a girl.  
It's a very big decision;  
it's going to change my life.  
I'll have to make all new friends,  
I'm gonna lose my wife.  
But that's okay with me.  
There's something in my soul.  
It doesn't matter who's the better man,  
It the man who gets to bowl.

I've made my decision,  
I'm gonna make the change.  
There will be rolling balls,  
I'm gonna play my game.  
It's gonna be so great.  
It's gonna be the best, besides,  
I've always told myself I look good in a dress.  
I'm gonna cut'em off,  
I'm gonna cut'em off,  
I'm gonna cut'em off.  
I'll never have to cough.  
Now I've made my change and I've fulfilled my dream.  
I'm now a member of the women's bowling team.  
I hope I throw a strike,  
'cause I'll never score again.  
My first game is tomorrow,  
I will go to play and then..." He stopped singing to look at Severus and smiled, unable to stop.

Severus was actually scared, seeing that Harry was singing about cutting his 'balls' off. He went back to eating, avoiding the few questions that were floating around in his head. He simply couldn't find his voice.

Harry let out something that seemed like a giggle and began eating. Soon the two were done eating. Harry then stood up and began helping Sev cleaning off the table.

After what seemed like forever, though it was only a half an hour. Harry went to sit down on the couch when he saw a rather ugly looking present. "What the hell is this, Sevvy?"

"It's a present form Albus, I'm sure you'll find it to your liking since the old coot seems to know everything about you." Severus said, attempting to sound jealous of Dumbledore.

"Oh. Come over here and we can open it together. Then we can talk about how tasteless it is." Harry said in a rather peeved voice.

"Sounds… fun." Severus replied venomously, "But I'm afraid we must be off, if we're going to get there before sunset."

Harry shrugged, "We don't have to, I mean, I'm not in any hurry to get there, after all… its just another place where we'll have sex as much as you want, then you'll run off and brew potions, leaving me utterly lonely and in need of some TLC."

Severus glared at the boy but went and sat over beside him, leaving the boy some space. "Well, then lets open it." He said dryly, looking at the present as thought it was going to explode.

Almost as though Severus had predicted, the present once the bow was pulled, erupted in confetti. Severus growled at the damned present then looked at the white box with a questioning glare, almost daring it to explode also. He then waited for the boy to remove the top so they could get away from the multi colored confetti.

Harry opened the box to find a rather beautiful looking photo album, two necklaces, and a rather beautifully sewn baby blanket.

Severus eyed the blanket cautiously before picking it out and looking at it. He recognized it as the blanket he'd given to Lily as a present when she'd told him that she was pregnant. Severus sat it down on his lap and looked at the necklaces. They were both small chains, one with a lion and the other a snake. Severus rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd be wearing the lion and Harry would wear the snake. They then both picked up the album and began flipping though it.

It was empty, except the first page bore one picture. Severus was holding Harry in his arms. It was from a while ago, not too long, but long enough to be considered a while. Severus was asleep next to Harry who was wearing a hospital gown. They were both in the hospital and looking rather peaceful holding each other.

Harry closed the book and looked at the cover; it was brown but engraved with a golden sort of ink. It read, 'The Potter-Snape Family.'

Severus sighed and looked around the room, "We'd better get packed for a 'honeymoon.' After all, we're to be back next Monday."

Harry nodded and got up, making sure to set everything inside of the box. He'd be taking that along simply to look at the other things within it.

Soon, the two were packed and Severus carried their trunk up the stairs of the dungeon and out of the entrance hall. He led Harry to the safe-zone and soon they arrived in front of a rather lovely looking mansion.

Severus motioned Harry to go ahead and enter the house. Harry did as he was 'told'. He slowly opened the door and walked through the entrance hall which contained a small closet and a place to hang your coats. He walked past the main staircase which led up to the other levels of the house. He quickly turned around to see if Severus was behind him.

Sev sighed and looked around the room, "I hope you find this comfortable."

"As long as there aren't any meddling old men… I'll be okay."

TBC.

AN: I'm hoping to find a beta, if anyone thinks they could be able to do it, let me know. Also, I'm hoping this fic will be getting more Reviews. The song is Rolling Balls by AFI


End file.
